


All Roads Lead Home

by StealthKaiju



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Author Apologises Profusely, Christmas, Ficlet, Fluff, Other, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthKaiju/pseuds/StealthKaiju
Summary: 'At Christmas, all roads lead home.' - Marjorie HolmesEddie and Venom contemplate the meaning of a certain midwinter festival.





	All Roads Lead Home

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd except by author. Please excuse any mistakes.

The streetcars were full. The buses were full. Eddie has more chance of being selected as America’s Next Top Model then he has of actually being able to get a cab, and the sidewalks look like a scene from a George Romero film, except with more twinkly lights. He is cold, wet, and it is far too loud and crowded for Venom to be comfortable.

 

He can feel a prickling, a nettle-itch at the back of his neck and over his shoulders, a manifestation of Venom’s unease. _We do not like this, Eddie. Want to be home._

‘I know, sweetheart, I know,’ Eddie mutters under his breath. He hates it too. ‘Just a little longer.’

 

By the time they finally get home, they are exhausted. Eddie heads straight to the fridge to grab a beer, only to have it taken out of his hand by Venom and replaced with a carton of eggnog.

 

‘This stuff again? Really?’ Eddie sighed. ‘I swear, you’ve had the corner store’s whole supply of this stuff.’

 

Warm fingers rubbed at his temples and shoulder blades, easing the tension there; a soft kiss at the back of his neck. _Please Eddie. It tastes better when you taste it._

‘You just wanna get me drunk,’ he mumbled. He wandered to the sofa, turning on the television, scrolling through channels for anything that had nothing to do with Christmas.

 

_Why are there so many people outside?_

‘Because it’s five o’clock on Christmas eve, and people have lost their shit.’ Eddie sighed. ‘You know, people are panic buying, shops are trying to sell their stock, blah blah blah.’

 

_How can all these people not be ready? Christmas is the same date every year, is it not? Surely its occurrence is not a surprise to anyone?_

Eddie scoffed, lying on the cushions and pulling a blanket over them. ‘Well, knowing something is very different from being prepared for it.’

 

Strains of choral voices came through the window, as a group of carol singers were passing by the tenement. Eddie grunted, turning up the volume.

 

He could feel a weighty warmth curl around him. _You are not fond of this holiday._

Eddie swallowed. ‘It’s just… it’s…’ How did he explain it? How he had never liked it: not when he was a kid, when his parents shouted at each other over the dinner table; not at Anne’s parents, where they had made it quite clear he was not welcome. The few he had worked had been okay – lonely and isolated, on his computer at home, but still okay.

 

Venom’s embrace became slightly tighter, sensing his upset. He relaxed, took a deep breath.

 

‘It’s just that there’s so much pressure on people. We get like six weeks of TV, shops, magazines, whatever, telling us what makes it perfect. What gift we should get. How we should cook the dinner, what we should have for dinner. Somehow the holiday will be ruined if we don’t handmake our own Christmas crackers, or some crap like that.’

 

He could feel fingers in his hair, tugging at the strands, and he closed his eyes. ‘I think we’ve all lost the point of it. I don’t mean in a religious way – you believe in Jesus or you don’t, not my business. I mean… I guess it should be about looking out for other people. Charity to others, not maxing out your credit card on whatever shit you don’t really need.’ Eddie smiled. ‘Spending time with your loved ones.’

 

_It will be just you and us tomorrow Eddie._

‘And that’s perfect, sweetheart. That’s all I need.’

 

There was a purr from Venom.

 

_And a bubble bath._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed. All the best for the new year.


End file.
